Days of Fire
by bunnyprincess49
Summary: Snapshots from seven Fire Days Festivals, because they always have been the most romantic night of the year. *Tyzula Week*
1. Chapter 1

**DAYS OF FIRE**

* * *

 _I_

They get so excited about staying up all night.

The two girls are young and that is a novelty they rarely experience.

"What're we gonna do?" Ty Lee asks brightly. She can't wait. She walks through the colorful, vibrant, romantic festival with her eyes wide.

Azula doesn't get that excitement. Everything is exactly the same every year.

"I don't care. I want to go to sleep."

"But princess!" Ty Lee looks devastated.

Azula smirks. "Fine. For you, I will stay awake."

Ty Lee hugs her far too tightly to be appropriate.

Azula tries to change her mind but simply can't.


	2. Chapter 2

_II_

"It's so romantic, don't you think?" Ty Lee says. She is getting older and beginning to dream more and more about being _with_ somebody. But no guy really does it for her and she doesn't know why.

At least Azula and Mai seem equally uninterested. Ty Lee _is_ interested in the cotton candy that is burning her tongue with the strong cinnamon. She keeps eating it, however, because it is the Fire Days Festival and she is _not_ skipping it.

"If you say so."

"Why do you hate this festival so much?"

"I don't."

Ty Lee squints. Azula is confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

_III_

Ty Lee glares at a couple kissing.

Azula has never seen that before in her life.

"What happened to this festival being so _romantic_?" Azula asks and Ty Lee shrugs. The princess can tell that Ty Lee is aware of why she has such loathing for couples holding hands, but she cannot figure out why for herself.

Azula frowns. Ty Lee is confusing.

"It's romantic. I just don't have anybody." She doesn't have the person she wants. "Would you – would you pretend to be dating tonight?"

Azula stops walking and Ty Lee fights the very strong urge to cringe.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

_IV_

They are older and things are different. Not older enough that the festival is wholly ruined, but old enough that magic and mystique have been sucked out of their world. Azula's innocence has been shattered harder and more thoroughly than Ty Lee's.

"Could you take me to do something _interesting_?" Azula asks, and Ty Lee takes it as a compliment that Azula wants to stay with her at all.

Ty Lee waves her hand at the woman making the flower crown.

She was _going_ to give it to Azula, but on second thought, she thinks the princess won't like it.


	5. Chapter 5

_V_

"The fire flakes are soaked!" Ty Lee cries out in dismay.

She had meant to eat them with Azula. Maybe their hands would touch inside of the greasy red bag. But that didn't work out, of course. Instead, Mai spilled her drink _all over it_.

"I didn't mean to ruin your date," Mai says dryly, getting a glare in response.

"It's not a date. It's a pre-date. I hoped that this would turn into a date, okay?" Ty Lee frowns and pokes one of the soggy fire flakes. Gross. It is super gross.

When Azula arrives, she doesn't even notice.


	6. Chapter 6

_VI_

"It's so fun, isn't it?" Ty Lee smiles so brightly she thinks her face might crack into pieces.

This year, Azula is looking at her in the lamplight. Ty Lee doesn't know what happened. Azula has been so distracted by her dad and all of his crazy training of her. But maybe that is what makes her crave this affection.

They stop to watch the fireworks. The sky lights up so beautifully.

"Ty Lee," Azula says, poking at her. "Kiss me right now."

"What?" Ty Lee asks, her eyes widening.

She promptly panics in the moments before kissing her princess.


	7. Chapter 7

_VII_

They are adults now. Azula constantly fluctuates between sane and crazy and their love constantly fluctuates between perfect and terrible.

"I'm so excited to be out with you," Ty Lee says brightly, reaching to hold Azula's hand.

"I don't care. I want to go to sleep. I'm too old," Azula says.

"But, princess!" Ty Lee shrieks.

Azula smirks. "Fine, for you I will stay awake. And tolerate my brother's disgusting celebration."

Ty Lee kisses her far too hard to be appropriate. If people weren't already staring, they definitely are now.

Azula wants to understand why she's in love, but can't.


End file.
